


Фазы луны

by helgatrush, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tattoos, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Многое важное в жизни Сириуса связано с Луной.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Фазы луны

Луноскоп у Сириуса был самым навороченным из тех, что можно было найти в «Волшебном оборудовании для умников». Продолговатый похожий на маггловскую ракету корпус из прохладного на ощупь металла, выпуклое затемнённое стекло, удобный карабин, чтобы можно было прикрепить его к сумке или связке книг и не тащить в руках по дороге на урок, но главное — на боку было крошечное окошко, показывающее фазы луны.  
С некоторых пор это было очень важно для Сириуса.  
Луноскоп он таскал в кармане целый год и каждый вечер водружал его на столик у кровати, чтобы утром привычно бросить взгляд на лунный календарь.  
Вернее, сначала на затылок Ремуса, торчащий из одеял на соседней кровати, а затем уже на крошечный рисунок луны на боку луноскопа.  
Довольно быстро календарь стал ему не так уж и нужен — Сириус привык ориентироваться в фазах и четвертях без подсказок, угадывая орбитальное положение спутника по морщинкам у глаз Ремуса и по тому, сколько джема он мажет на тост за завтраком.  
Жаль только, что на экзамене по астрономии это обоснование не принесло бы баллов.  
Луноскоп не пережил ежегодную Великую Подушечную Битву, которую мародёры проводили в ночь после Хэллоуина. Питер не справился с левитацией подушки, и сбитый в полёте снаряд разгромил всё, что было свалено на столике у кровати Сириуса. О луноскопе, кстати, Сириус переживал не так сильно, как о залитой чернилами колдографии.  
— Кто вообще хранит чернила у кровати? — с виноватой улыбкой спросил Питер, бормоча под нос заклинания очищения, и Ремус, у которого они получались лучше, легонько пихнул его локтем:  
— Тот, кто вспоминает об эссе для Слагхорна за восемь часов до сдачи.  
— Тот, кому не дали списать, — проворчал Сириус и отобрал у них рамку. Пятен почти не осталось, и четыре фигурки снова выбрались в центр кадра, сторонясь чёрной кляксы в нижнем левом углу. Сириус облизнул кончик пальца и потёр уголок, собирая последние капли чернил, а потом бездумно вытер руку о колено, чувствуя, как краска добирается до кожи.  
И в этот момент его осенило.

— Ты поможешь мне сделать татуировку, — сказал Сириус негромко, точно зная, что Джеймс услышит. Это не было вопросом, скорее — ультиматумом.  
Они лежали в комнате Джеймса на втором этаже дома Поттеров. За окном пеленой шёл снег, пряча в белом покрывале отголоски рождественских песен и уютный перестук посуды — миссис Поттер готовила ужин.  
— Конечно, — с готовностью откликнулся Джеймс. Кажется, попроси Сириус спрятать труп какого-нибудь омерзительно чистокровного волшебника из верхушки Министерства, Джим и тогда бы пришёл на помощь с этой вот добродушной улыбкой. — Валлийский зелёный на левой ягодице, норвежский горбатый — на правой?  
Сириус рассмеялся и швырнул в него подушкой, и Джеймс, поймав её на лету, подложил её себе под бок.  
— Ну, можно и наоборот — валлийского на правую, а норвежского — на левую.  
— Да иди ты… между драконами, — Сириус перекатился на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Джеймс зачаровал его, пытаясь повторить заклинание из большого зала Хогвартса, но старания не хватило, и облака казались явно нарисованными, а не настоящими, как в школе. Но зато они двигались и даже подражали погоде за окном. Вот и сейчас из-за нарисованных снежинок звёзд не было видно, хотя Сириус и знал, что они там есть. Как и луна.  
— Луна, — сказал он, помолчав немного, и Джеймс хмыкнул, но никак это не прокомментировал — только на бок повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть Сириуса, лежавшего на соседней кровати. — И мне нужно, чтобы она соответствовала календарю, как эта, — он ткнул пальцем в потолок. — Один раз у тебя получилось.  
— С деревяшкой, — Джеймс почесал подбородок, задумчиво глядя на заснеженный потолок. — Хотя некоторые утверждают, что ты то ещё бревно иногда.  
Подушки кончились, и швырнуть в Джеймса было уже нечем, так что Сириус сел, свесив ноги с кровати, и зажёг свет.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — Джим поправил очки и вздохнул. — Хорошо-хорошо, только не на видное место, чтобы МакГонагалл не оторвала тебе голову. Предплечье тоже не предлагаю.  
Сириус только плечом дёрнул, вспоминая, как Мальсибер на матче Гриффиндора против Слизерина победно вскинул левую руку, и под краем зелёного рукава было отчётливо видно татуировку — змея, вылезающая изо рта черепа.  
Останься он с родителями, у него была бы такая же, и идея занять это место чем-то, что ему дорого, вместо уродливой отметки фанатиков этого красноглазого мерзавца, казалась привлекательной донельзя.  
— Там я набью что-нибудь другое, — пообещал он, проводя пальцем вдоль вены на левом запястье. — Возможно, даже в маггловском заведении каком-нибудь, а пока луна.  
Сириус встал с кровати и стянул с себя пижамные штаны, с удовольствием отмечая, как у Джеймса брови поднимаются от удивления:  
— Когда я говорил про ягодицы, я шутил, — неуверенно сказал он. Они с Джимом дружили уже почти семь лет, и за это время тот успел привыкнуть, что от Сириуса можно было ждать чего угодно, но здесь даже у него голос дрогнул. — Как ты на фазу смотреть будешь, если рисунок будет всегда под штанами?  
— Ягодицы я оставлю для драконов, — пообещал Сириус и провёл рукой по лодыжке: тёмные жёсткие волоски покалывали ладонь, и от этого было немного щекотно. Он остановил руку над маленькой ямкой у колена, ногтем надавил на кожу дважды, отмечая место крестом, и повернулся к Джиму.  
Тот вздохнул, подтянул рукава пижамы и взялся за палочку.  
— Возможно, будет больно, — пробормотал он и подманил к себе банку чернил со стола в углу комнаты. — Зато ты всегда будешь знать, когда можно будет вырваться на свободу и пошататься по Запретному Лесу.  
— Зато я всегда буду знать, когда Ремусу будет нужна наша поддержка, — хором с ним сказал Сириус и подозвал к себе подушку с кровати Джеймса, чтобы сжимать её, если действительно будет больно.  
Джеймс снова хмыкнул, словно получил подтверждение тому, о чём давно догадывался, и тронул палочкой колено Сириуса.

Сириус прихрамывал ещё пару дней после возвращения с каникул и надеялся, что беспокойство в глазах Ремуса ему не померещилось. По вечерам, забравшись под одеяло, он задирал штанину пижамы и в свете Люмоса смотрел на колено. Татуировка вышла кривоватой — на выпрямленной ноге она, скорее, напоминала овал, чем круг, но исправно показывала фазы луны, отмеряя дни до полнолуния.  
Питер заметил первым — он всегда был внимательным к мелочам — и, видимо, проговорился Ремусу, потому что тот следующим же вечером, пока Джеймс и Пит ускользнули из башни на кухню, подошёл к кровати Сириуса и сдёрнул с него одеяло.  
— Показывай, — сказал он негромко, и Сириус, сглотнув, закатал штанину.  
Ремус опустился на корточки у края кровати и, морщась, будто от боли, всмотрелся в силуэт луны. До полнолуния было ещё четыре дня, и тёмный контур татуировки казался порезом в свете свечей.  
— Почему? — почти неслышно спросил Ремус, сжимая руки в кулаки: не то от злости, не то — чтобы не дотянуться до колена Сириуса и не провести по татуировке пальцами.  
— Потому что многое важное для меня связано с луной, — подумав, сказал Сириус. Он приберёг это объяснение для Джеймса, но тот не задавал вопросов.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Ремус, потёр ладонь о рукав пижамы, и в его голосе Сириусу послышалась горечь. — Свобода. Возможность нарушать правила. Ночные прогулки в Запретном Лесу.  
— Не только, — перебил его Сириус и, задержав дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, дотянулся убрать упавшую на лоб Ремуса светлую прядь. — Не только.


End file.
